


WoW We're Nerds

by Everythinginasockdrawer



Series: Sanvers Week 2017 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gamer Girlfriends, Long-Distance Relationship, World of Warcraft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinginasockdrawer/pseuds/Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: Alex is (finally) going to meet her girlfriend after four months of dating long distance.For Sanvers Week Day 2: Nerd Girlfriend





	WoW We're Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my favorite story I've ever written. And it's going to have a part two on day six so... I'm not done with this yet. (I love World of Warcraft btw, I have two level 100 characters and a level 110 character so that's why I chose WoW as their game... Cause I actually know a little about it, lol.)
> 
> Also (on a totally different subject) the hearing to get my name changed (I'm trans if you didn't know) is today in about an hour and a half and I'm super excited and thought I would share! 
> 
> Anyways, onto the story! Hope you enjoy. :)

Alex… Didn’t have a lot of friends. Between having a “super weird” little sister and being a total nerd whose only sporting activity was surfing (which wasn’t one of her school’s sports) it was difficult to get people to legitimately like her (and not just to use for the answers on the homework). No, Alex’s best (and probably only real) friend was Maggie Sawyer, someone she’d never met in real life before but was still closer to than anyone at school (besides maybe Kara). 

They’d met when they were randomly teamed up to run a dungeon while playing WoW and had bonded over the course of several runs when it turned out they’re team members didn’t want to take them seriously because they were girls. (Alex had laughed when they decided to dump them halfway through one of the harder dungeons they were running, leaving them without a tank or a healer for what probably lasted over an hour with the que that night.) 

They had kept in contact afterwards, randomly going to where the other one was working on quests to help get through them faster or (on one of the days when Alex was feeling like crap after some kids at school had decided it’d be funny to toss her backpack in the school pool) they had spend the evening tag-teaming higher level Horde players in Legion. (Because it didn’t matter how bad a mood she was in she wasn’t going to be the 110th level jerk who went around attacking newbies.) 

That of course escalated into spending hours upon hours running Ashran cause Alex really wanted to get enough honor points to buy the new PvP gear they’d just released with the new expansion and Maggie was happy to tag along for the ride since she apparently “had nothing better to do.”

This in turn led to them exchanging phone numbers and spending hours on the phone just talking. Maggie complaining about her school’s truly terrible lab equipment, “how the hell am I supposed to know in the stuff has dissolved properly? I can’t even see inside the stupid thing there are so many cracks!” and Alex going on about her classmates, “if he ever tries anything like that again I’ll mess him up, no one messes around with my sister’s feelings and gets away with it…” 

And that led to… Other things… (You’re dating her Danvers, just say it)... So she totally realized that she’d developed non-platonic feelings for her best friend. Which had led to Alex ignoring her for a week because she didn’t know what to say, until she was suddenly forced to figure it out cause Maggie had called Kara and now her sister was forcing her to actually deal with her problems and… Apparently Maggie is gay... “seriously Danvers? My username is Sapphic-Intentions, I couldn’t make it gayer if I tried.” And has a thing for her… “I’ve only been dropping hints for the last three months.” Which ended with the two of them dating. (Alex wasn’t sure if she was embarrassed or relieved when she told her sister and the younger girl’s response was to shout “finally” and start flying around her room).

And now, after four months of dating she was  _ finally _ going to get to meet her girlfriend. (Kara had offered many times to fly Alex to Nebraska but she wasn’t sure how she’d have been able to play that one off to her girlfriend without admitting her sister was an alien so she’d been forced to wait until spring break to finally see her). And she was a mixture of ridiculously excited and super nervous

“Are you sure I should wear this? Maybe I should wear something less revealing…” Alex made a move to go back to her closet (not the one she came out of) but Kara quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back before she could stress change again.

“Alex it is hot outside and we live at the beach. Besides a t-shirt and knee length shorts do not really count as revealing clothing. I have seen you wear less than that at your surfing competitions on a regular basis.” Kara pointed out, gesturing rather haphazardly at her outfit. Alex groaned.

“I know… I just don’t want her to think I’m like… Angling for something…” Kara’s eyebrows scrunched together and a crinkle appeared on her forehead.

“What could you be… Angling… For by wearing less clothing?” Alex sputters, remembering that her mom had decided to skip of  _ that  _ particular conversation about human social interactions and she was probably going to need to fill her sister in before someone took advantage of her cluelessness.

“You know what… You’re right, nothing to worry about… We’ll talk about it later… Let’s finish panicking about meeting my girlfriend.” Kara rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her sister.

“Look, you two have already established a great foundational bond, meeting is not going to change that. The biggest thing you need to worry about is ‘not turning into a big gay mess around her’ as you put it.” Alex sighed and leaned her head against Kara’s shoulder.

“You’re right… Come on let’s get down to the docks before we’re late and she thinks we bailed on her or something.” Alex pulled Kara to her feet and the sisters made their way outside and started walking down the street to where Alex had agreed to meet up with her girlfriend when they made plans for her to come see her.

Alex was practically buzzing the entire walk and Kara teased her, saying it was probably a good thing she wasn’t the one with the ability to fly otherwise she might have floated off. Alex rolled her eyes and sped up slightly in her haste to get to their meeting place, causing Kara to laugh.

Though Alex would never willingly admit it, she froze the second she laid eyes on her girlfriend. And not in the “holy shit I’m really terrified of meeting this girl” kind of way but in the “holy shit I’m really gay and my girlfriend is a total babe” kind of way. Because she’d never really understood the whole hype about finding “cowgirls” attractive, but damn, the other girl was decked out in jeans, a red checkered flannel (very gay), cowgirl boots and a straw hat leaning against her pickup truck and it was really hot. (She knew that Maggie was from Nebraska, it just didn’t occur to her that her super nerdy gamer girlfriend was basically a cowgirl by day. 

Thankfully Maggie wasn’t facing her (she was busy looking out at the ocean for what Alex would later realize was for the first time) and didn’t notice her brain short circuiting at the very sight of her, unfortunately Kara was standing right next to her and definitely noticed her sister’s misstep. 

“You okay?” Kara whispered quietly into her ear, clearly trying her best to be supportive in a less fangirly fashion.

“Yep… Just… Really fucking gay…” Alex whispered back and Kara simply laughed.

“Yes, you are a ‘gay disaster’ as it were. Now you should probably go and meet her before she notices you just standing here drooling.” Alex slapped Kara’s shoulder (which hurts) and slowly makes her way towards the other girl who had still managed not to notice her and she spends the entire thirty seconds it takes to cross the parking lot mentally coaching herself on what to say so she doesn’t sound like an idiot when she starts talking (or more likely rambling cause she’s a  _ little _ nervous).

Naturally the first thing she does when she reaches her is trip and fall.

She closes her eyes cause they’re out in public and there’s no way Kara could catch her so she braces herself for the impending crash. Only to hear a squeak and feel a pair of rather muscular arms wrap around her waist and hold her up off the ground.

“Shit, are you… Alex?” Alex recognizes her voice instantly after so many nights of staying up late (but not as late as Maggie) on the phone talking and she feels her face flush bright red as she cracks an eye open to gaze up at her girlfriend.

“Ummm… Hi?” Alex awkwardly waved up at her and watched as her face transformed into a soft, rather amused smile as she gazed down at her. “Sorry I, uh, tripped…” 

“I could tell.” Maggie moved one of her arms from around Alex so she could brush the hair out of her face before coming to gently rest her hand over her cheek,

“Am I gonna… Like… Stand up or something?” Alex mumbled, blushing even harder as she realized Maggie still hadn’t pulled her back onto her feet. Maggie smiled even deeper and bit her lip teasingly.

“I don’t know, I kinda like having you in my arms like this.” Maggie winked and Alex just about swooned, her insides turning to mush as she finally wrapped her arms around her neck to help steady herself.

“You… Are not allowed to be as nerdy as I am and still be so smooth… And attractive… That’s not fair… You can’t have it all...” Maggie laughed and pulled Alex onto her feet only to immediately pull her into a lingering hug. 

“You forgot I have an equally nerdy, very attractive dork for a girlfriend. That’s definitely a part of it.” Alex turns away, blushing and Maggie reaches up to kiss her on the cheek. “I’m really glad I’m here.” 

“I’m really glad you’re here too.” Alex bent down slightly and kissed Maggie on the forehead.

“Okay. I am glad everyone is happy everyone is here but I really need to go home and finish up my homework so can I assume that you aren’t going to kidnap her or inflict any bodily harm to her if I leave her with you?” They both jump when the other person starts talking and Alex realizes that at some point Kara had come over to the truck and was now addressing Maggie, who seemed to take the semi-threatening teenaged in stride. 

“Yes Kara, she’s in  _ very  _ good hands.” Maggie winked at her and Alex groaned slightly before burying her face in the other woman’s neck. 

“Okay, have a good weekend and I will see you on the Monday, Alex.” Alex smiled at her (thankfully) oblivious sister and waved goodbye as she took off at a normal human speed down the sidewalk.

“Come on Danvers, let’s get over to the hotel. We’ve only got three days til I have to get back and we’re gonna make ‘em count… Starting with running Ashran again cause I need that new two-handed sword they just released.” Alex laughed.

“You’re such a nerd babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you have a good (insert time of day) and I'll see you tomorrow for Day 3: "You're Drunk"


End file.
